Flirting
by Meejan
Summary: Harry and Draco have some fun. SLASH R&R!


Yay!!! Wow, I didn't think this getting a review' thing would be all its thought to be, but, ... I got one... ONE, and I'm ecstatic.  
  
Warning: um... slash! ( I would say yoai, but hey, it's only kissing! Or shonen ai, but it's not only our shonens that are getting some action here )   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!   
  
$%$#!))%#)!)#)(%&(#)($)(%$%$  
Flirting  
  
Potions. Harry hated potions. I mean, if he were ever in a life-threatening situation, he would need a quick spell or something to get out. Potions just took too damn long.   
  
Seriously! _Oh, Voldie? Could ya hold on a sec? I need to get out my vials and ingredients so I can counter your spell. You understand? Greeeaat. Thanks, has anyone ever told you that your such a sweetie? Really! baby voice Yes, you are! Yes, you-_ Whoah. Where'd those thoughts come from? He shrugged. Oh well. He then continued to stare boredly ahead.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain blonde hottie was sitting in the row behind Harry with a great, I mean, great view of hisbackside. Draco smirked. He had been developing this obsession with Harry for so long, it seemed like a normal part of his day. But then he sighed. How could he enjoy anything with potions lectures to listen to? Man! He loved Snapeand all, being his godfather and such, but did his classes have to be so boring?  
  
Hmm. _Okay, pull yourself together! If there's one thing you can do, it's plot out plans. Think of something... Aha! Oooh, this is gonna be so good... heh...Potter won't know what hit him!_  
  
As Draco sank further and further into thought, he became unaware of his surroundings. The class had all but left, except for him, and Harry. (A/n Snape too but he was uh... in the hall... ...dealing with things...Yeah... )  
  
Draco looked around. _Ooh, all alone with Potter! ...Good, he's not looking. If I hurry, I can start to carry my plan out now!_  
  
Dramatically, Draco coughed and 'fainted', successfully knocking over his chair and a desk as he fell. Then he proceeded to 'moan in agony' . Somewhere in the midst of all this act, his leg twitched.   
  
Harry was just putting the remainder of his stuff away when he heard a cough and then a thud... _I thought everyone was gone... Draco!_ Harry secretly had a certain... affection for said Malfoy, but we're not sure at this point if he knows or not. (A/n What? We're not, now are we?? Good. I thought so.)  
  
Anyway, he cared enough that he wouldn't want him to get hurt.   
  
Whirling around, he came face to face with the funniest scene he ever remembered Draco being in. He didn't buy it for an instant. The fake leg twitch thing was really irritating, too. But he decided to play along.   
  
"Oh no! Malfoy! (gasp) This is _horrible_! I _must_ help!"  
  
Draco, who was on the floor still, couldn't help but laugh. He covered it up with a coughing fit,. though, so everything was ok. He plan was still working.  
  
"_Whatever_ will I _do_??? Malfoy is in.... _trouble_.... and possibly...dramatic silence _hurted_."  
  
Draco giggled, then covered his mouth. Must stick to the plan you know. So he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Something he obviously thought looked like a very dead position.   
  
Harry took another view of it. Stepping quietly over to where Draco lay sprawled on the floor, he leaned over him.   
  
And attacked his mouth.  
  
"Ah!", Draco said, or tried to say. ( it came out more as a muffled mmph than anything ) ..Which soon turned to a moan. Hey, his plot worked! Harry was giving CPR! Right? But then why wasn't he letting go? Hey, who cared? He got what he wanted.  
  
As soon as Harry felt Draco kissing back, he took it as a good sign. _He likes it! He likes it! He likes it! He- I need air!_  
  
Pulling apart reluctantly, he ... well, he breathed. ( what did you expect him to do? ) And so did Draco. Then he sat up and pulled Harry into his lap for another.   
  
Potions turned out not to be that boring after all.

$#)&()(&)())!)((

That seemed a great place to end the story, but I've been dying to put where Sevvie had gone off to. (grin) So, here's what he was doing while our boys were having fun.  
  
!#(%$($&(%#&)$)!)$!%  
  
Severus Snape glanced around quickly before practically diving into the empty classroom. It was more like a janitor'scloset though, because it was so small. And that is the reasoning for the peculiar position they found themselves in.  
  
Sirius grinned."Sevvie! You made it!"  
  
"Mmph, mumble, mmph."  
  
"Oh really? Well, me too"  
  
"Mmph, ...mumble... mumble... mmph..."  
  
"What's that you say? I can't quite hear you."  
  
"(muffled) I said, get off me, Black!"  
  
"Oh! I didn't notice I was on you..."   
  
Sirius moved, but not a whole lot. Instead, he shifted so that he was looking straight into his love's eyes.   
  
"Better now?"  
  
"Much"  
  
Sirius reached out and closed the door with his foot, so that they were in complete darkness.   
  
What they did next could not be seen, but it could most definitely be heard.

#!&(&)&)($(!$)(&$#)  
  
Aww, I couldn't help it! I love Sevvie. Siri,too!  
  
Review! ( oh, and a thank you to BakuraLover-2008! This is dedicated to her, if she likes)


End file.
